The Godfather  Welcome back to the family
by Black Dragon 1000
Summary: The year is 1945. An old henchman and friend of one of New York's most powerful mafia crimelords 'Don Vito Corleone' returns from going missing for about three years and wishes to work again for him. but trouble is sure to be around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The meeting of an old enforcer **

The sky was completely dark now, the clock had rested it's small hand on the number 9 and the large hand on the 12,

Lying on his bed, frequently rolling around was Don Vito Corleone, The Godfather of one of the most powerful mafia families in New York.

Vito who had now got in a comfy position of rest, stopped moving opened his weary eyes and gave out a little sigh, and with a glance at the small clock that was positioned on a table that was quite close to his bed

Vito closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

And just as he did the bedroom door opened ever so slowly, Vito opened his eyes slightly and turned his neck which was rested on a very delicate, comfortable pillow to look at the door which was now completely opened and to reveal Don Vito Corleone's youngest son, Michael.

Vito stared at Michael for a brief few seconds and quietly said what sounded more like a whisper, "What is it son?"

Michael paused for a second and inquired "Are you alright, father?"

Vito looked at Michael, smiled and replied "Yes, still just a bit sick son, but I'm alright."

"Good" Michael gives a little smile, and leaves, closing the door on his alone and sick father.

While on the other side of the door Michael just stood on the spot and hanged his head down with what looked like sadness.

Vito who was now sat up in his bed got into yet again a comfortable state of mind, laid down softly on his bed, he turned his head to look through his bedroom window as he very slowly closed his eyes to fall in a gentle quiet sleep.

While the don slept his peaceful sleep the house was completely silent, though outside was quite different.

Michael Corleone had just exited the Corleone house,

A car engine was running, Michael walked up to the black _Cadillac Fleetwood _which had just pulled up into the drive of the Corleone house.

Michael tapped his finger on the front door window several times, The dark window panes gradually came down revealing the face of a quite over weight middle aged man with not much hair and quite a fat face with a pudgy nose and weary eyes. He was wearing quite a rich, grey formal suit with shiny black Italian shoes. The man was Piero Carlentino, one of Don Vito Corleone's mafioso henchman who had disappeared about three years ago.

Piero adjusted his tie and spoke with a great burst of happiness " Michael, I'm so happy to see you!"

Michael smiled down at Piero who gave a little grin back.

"Well, same here Piero but where exactly have you been for these last couple of years?" asked Michael. "After I came back from the war my father told me you had went missing." said Michael.

Piero turned his head round and glanced at the Corleone house which he had left such a long time ago.

"I've been on the run Michael!" said Piero, he paused and looked at Michael's eyes and spoke quite softly.

"You don't know how hard it was for me Michael, always being found out by the cops, my criminal record must be pages long and all for the sake of your father to respect me." said Piero giving a little sigh

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I don't just give up my life of crime, leave New York and go back to Sicily and buy my self a nice house, get a beautiful Italian wife who will love and take care of me for the rest of my life and maybe get a few children," said Piero giving a smile to Michael.

"You should of stayed Piero, My father has been trying to find you since the day you went missing, He's actually been very worried" said a quite frustrated Michael.

"I know and I'm really sorry for putting your father and my god father under a lot of worry but those times of me hiding away are over now Michael" explained Piero.

Piero seemed like he wanted to change the subject so he asked "How is Vito anyway?"

"He's ill, me, Sonny, Tom... every ones looking after him tonight" answered Michael.

"Oh dear, it isn't anything serious, is it?" asked Piero.

Michael cleared his throat and answered "No, he's just a little unwell, it's nothing too serious."

Piero smiled at the news.

"I'll tell you what Michael, I'll come back in the morning to say hello to Don Vito, I've got a little hotel room, I'll sleep there for tonight, I don't really want to interrupt your father's sleep either." explained Piero.

Michael stared at Piero with an unsure sense of emotion on his face and said " OK then, do what you want, my father really would love to see you again"

"Same goes to him as well Michael" said a quite happy Piero, "I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then" added Piero.

"I suppose so" said Michael smiling.

Piero smiled back, round up the windows gave Michael a quick wave, started the engine of his _Cadillac Fleetwood _reversed it out of the drive of the Corleone house, and then sped off.

Michael had paused for about 5 seconds after the sound of the cars engine had completely disappeared until he actually walked back into the house, not realizing that Sonny, Michaels older brother, had been listening and watching the entire conversation from his upstairs bedroom window.

Sonny quickly drew the curtains

"He's back, That son of a bitch, he's back!" he said to Tom Hagen the adopted son of Don Vito Corleone who serves as the family lawyer and adviser, who was sitting at a desk in Sonny's room signing some papers.

Tom took his eyes off the papers and stared at Sonny who was now walking around in circles thinking.

"Who's back Sonny?" asked Tom.

"Piero Carlentino!" said Sonny in quite a angry voice

"Umm, remind me Sonny who this Piero Carlentino is" asked Tom.

"That bastard ran away from us about uhmm three or two years or something like that, my father got really round up about that man going missing, and now he comes back from hiding and expects to be welcome back with loving arms!" Sonny said in a heavy tone of voice. "that coward of a man" Sonny quietly added

"Now, now, are you completely sure it was Piero Carlentino you saw? said Tom. "I mean it could've been anyone, unless you have some sort of wonderful vision which allows you to see in the dark." said Tom.

As Tom and Sonny had their conversation Michael overheard it as he was walking up the stairs and quickly walked up to the door, and pressed his hear next to the door to listen clearer at what Sonny and Tom we're talking about.

"Oh, it was Piero Carlentino alright!" said Sonny "I heard Michael talking to him, I heard Mike mention his goddamn name!"

Michael listened on as Sonny started to say a few curse words about Piero..

"And I think I heard Piero saying he's coming back here tomorrow, oh god this is all my pop needs." said Sonny.

"Sonny maybe this will brighten your old mans day up a bit," said Tom trying to calm Sonny down.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not, maybe my dad will go mad about it."

"Now why would your old man go mad about it Sonny?" asked Tom giving a little laugh.

"Because tha---" Sonny was about to explain until he got interrupted by the bedroom door opening.

The door quickly opened and Michael enters Sonny's room.

"Because once your part of a family, you're forever part of a family, no break ups," said Michael interrupting what Sonny was going to say.

"That's a lesson my father taught me when I was just a child, even though I completely hate what this family, 'My family' is capable of and sometimes I feel like I want to escape from it all, just like Piero, but then I remember that saying my father told me and I know how important family is, no matter what your family are like." said Michael.

"Mike? how could you even think of looking Piero Carlentino in the eye and letting him just drive off and come back tomorrow expecting us to give him a nice warm welcome tomorrow?" protested Sonny as he walked up to Michael "If I was you, I would've given him a big punch in the face" advised Sonny.

"But I'm not you though Sonny" replied Michael.

"Yeah, well maybe you should start acting more like me, how do you think you'll survive in this world Mike, by acting all friendly and shaking hands with everyone, well if you think that then you're wrong Mike" Said Sonny, "This worlds filled with a lot of crazy bastards Mike! if you let them walk all over you well it's not going to be giving the Corleone family a good image is it!?" added Sonny.

"What happens in this family is no concern of mine Sonny, I'll take care and love for my family that's it. I have no intention to join the family business" said Michael.

Sonny paused with a straight face and looked at Tom who was paying much attention to the two brothers.

"I wouldn't worry too much though, lets just get some rest OK, before we wake up dad" said Michael quietly.

Michael leaves the room slowly closing the door leaving Sonny wondering.

Tom went back to signing the last of the last few papers which he had been signing.

"Sonny after I finish signing the last of these bloody things maybe you should go to bed," said Tom who saw Sonny who looked pretty tired.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" said Sonny who was now putting on a dressing gown.

Tom who had now finished signing the papers he had been signing for quite a while put them into a neat pile, picked them up, and walked to the door.

"Cheer up, maybe you can give Piero a punch in the face as a welcome present" Tom said with a little smile has he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Sonny laughed and walked off to his bed, where he would dream about his fathers reactions in the morning when he would finally meet Piero in more than three years.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Friends Reunited **

The day had come and now New York's streets were welcomed back to it's busy crowds of citizens of busy bustling people and automobiles. The godfather Don Vito Corleone walked down the stairs of his home with Sonny and Michael following him very closely behind.

None of them had told their father about Piero Carlentino, Sonny looked at Michael as they walked gradually down the stairs with their father and as he did he gave a little sigh, Michael didn't look back at Sonny, he was too occupied with his father to notice.

Sonny felt the need to tell his father about Piero but decided to keep quiet about the subject.

Vito had eventually walked down stairs and had now settled himself in his favourite arm chair.

Tom who had walked out of the kitchen brought out some breakfast for the still pretty sick don, Michael saw that Tom Hagen was walking with his fathers breakfast and took it out of Tom's hands and put it in front of his father on the dinning table which Vito was sat at.

Vito took a look at his breakfast which was basically just boiled eggs and bacon with a coffee and as he got his knife and fork ready to eat Vito realized how quiet his sons were.

Don Vito's other son Fredo was lying on a the sofa resting his arm over the chairs backrest who looked like he was on his third glass of wine of the day.

Michael took a seat and watched as his father drink some of his coffee.

Sonny got a chair a sat at the table next to Don Vito Corleone.

It had gone a few seconds and Don Vito wanted to make some sort of conversation so in a soft voice "You all seem quiet today" said Vito, gently stabbing his knife into some bacon. Tom walked back slowly into the kitchen.

Michael paused and lifted his head up as he heard a car pull up, he knew it could be one person, Michael got out of his seat and walked to the window,

"What is it Michael?" asked Vito.

Michael glanced through the window to see Piero Carlentino's car pulling up in the drive.

Piero got out of his car and in his best clothes walked up to the front door of the Corleone house. The door was thumped on about five times.

"Who's that at the door?" asked Vito curiously. Michael walked to the door while Sonny tried to act like he had no idea who it was going to be, but in all actual fact he knew exactly who it was going to be .

Fredo who was still sat on the sofa only watched Michael has he opened the door.

The door was now opened and Michael without question he let Carlentino in.

The moment had come. Don Vito's face looked bewildered as Piero Carlentino ran up to him and started shaking hands with him, "Oh, Godfather, I," said Piero paused and continued "I was a fool to even run away from something I couldn't escape from."

Vito immediately knew who the man shaking his hand's was.

"Piero Carlentino," said Vito with a very happy face "It's been such a long time."

"Ah you're right there godfather" agreed Piero.

Tom looked on at the two mafiosos through the kitchen door

"You're not mad!?" exaggerated Sonny "After he left the family because of his cowardice" explained Sonny, Piero started to pull a grieved face and turned round to the Don who was still sat at his dinning table Piero quickly got on his knees and started to beg

"Please Godfather, please forgive me, I'm completely in your service" begged Piero.

Vito looked down at Piero and put his hand on his shoulder.

Sonny and Michael looked on while Fredo glanced at Piero and went back to eating some breakfast Tom had happily made him.

"Family is very important" announced Vito looking down at Piero

"Once a member of a family, always a member of a family" said Vito taking a look at Sonny

And then looking down at Piero with a smile

Piero knew that his godfather had forgiven him and with a sudden burst of joy

Piero flung his arms around the don repeating "thank you" several times.

Sonny could only just look on and stare as Piero hugged Vito shouting his praise of happiness that he'd been forgiven.

Michael who didn't know really what to think just gave a little smile.

Sonny wiped his hand round his face and silently said "I don't believe this."

Michael quickly looked at Sonny, "Piero is not just an enforcer to our father, Sonny, he's also a good friend to him as well ."

Sonny turned his head round to look at Mike but he only sniggered and turned his head back round to Piero who was paying his respects to Don Vito Corleone.

**End of Chapter 2.**


End file.
